The present invention relates to a power window, and more particularly to an apparatus for detecting an object in the path of a vehicle power window.
Power window mechanisms are commonly known. Recently, one-touch up power windows have been included in vehicles which allow the window to be closed by a single press of the power window operating button. Additionally, such mechanisms are known for vehicle sunroofs and the like. The proliferation of such power window mechanisms has increased the possibility that an object could be captured in the closing window.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an object detection system to prevent such possibility of capture. It is further desirable to provide a robust, reliable, lightweight and inexpensive system for vehicle use.
The object detection system of the present invention generally includes a sensor and a controller which identifies contact with the sensor. The sensor is preferably attachable to a moveable member edge of a window assembly that typically includes a moveable glass member and a frame. Although a window is shown and described, the present invention is similarly applicable to a vehicle sunroof or other closeable member.
In a preferred embodiment the sensor is a piezo film located along the edge of the moveable glass member. The piezo film generates a signal when an object applies a predetermined force to the edge of the moveable glass member. This signal is identifiable by the controller in communication with the piezo film. The controller compares the signal from the film to a reference. If the signal is within a predetermined range of the reference, then a determination is made that no objects are in contact with the moveable glass member. However, if an object is in contact with the moveable window glass, the controller identifies the increase in signal strength and determines that an object is in contact with the moveable window glass.
Another embodiment of the sensor provides a pair of substantially parallel segments of conductive material applied along the edge of the window. When an object is in contact with both segments of conductive material an electrical signal is conducted and identified by the controller.
When the controller determines an object is in contact with the sensor and therefore the moveable glass member, the controller halts or reverses the movement of the moveable glass member to prevent trapping the object between the closing moveable glass member and the frame.